Seven Samurai
by The Son of Sparda 343
Summary: While walking home from school Yakumo is saved by a powerful swordsman. Yakumo then offers shelter to the swordsman and his friends. the three boys then go to her school and all hell breaks loose. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the Original Characters are mine. The Shool Rumble characters are not

Chapter 1

It was a typical Wednesday at Yagami High School, and the students of class 1-D were finishing up a math test. When the class ended, two girls began to walk home together; one girl had blond hair tied in to a knot, violet eyes and a warm smile, her name was Sarah Adiemus. The other girl had dark black hair and gorgeous ruby red eyes. She was shy, but to everybody else, she looked like a spring goddess. Her name was Yakumo Tsukamoto. "That math test today was really hard. My brain is still spinning." whined Sarah. "I am sure that you did well, Sarah." Sarah looked back at her best friend and smiled "Thanks, Yakumo. Well I am going to start heading home." Yakumo nodded "Okay. See you later."

Yakumo then went to the supermarket so she could buy some groceries. When she got there, she not only bought food for tonight's dinner, she also bought Tenma's favorite cereal as a way of cheering her up, because she forgot to give Karasuma his favorite curry, and instead gave him sushi. When Yakumo left, she began to notice that the sun was setting; she had to get home soon and start dinner, or Tenma will go hungry. So Yakumo decided to take a shortcut back to her house. When she went down a couple of alleyways, she began to hear voices. Yakumo then noticed in front of her there were several thugs; around 20 in all, and they surrounded one man. Yakumo then got a little closer to see what was going on. When she was 4 feet away from the scene while hiding behind a set of trash cans, she could see and hear what was going on.

The man that was surrounded was tanned skinned like Harima, had an afro hairdo, he also had a slightly buff build, he was also smoking a cigar and he was carrying something in his left hand. Upon further examination Yakumo gasped; the man was holding a sword in his left hand. The sword had a brown handle as well as a brown saya; it also had a square tsuba and a red pendent on the top of the handle that acted as a tassel. One of the thugs took three steps toward the sword wielding man and said "You've got a lot of balls coming on to my territory without paying the toll." The man in question just stood there silent with a scowl on his face while smoking the cigar in his mouth. The leader of the thugs just chuckled and said "You little shit. You think you are so tough. Well let me bring you back to reality! You are surrounded by 20 of my best men, all armed to the teeth."

Yakumo looked at the thugs and noticed that he was right; some of them had baseball bats, crowbars, chains, knives, and some had shirasaya swords. Yakumo was starting to get worried. The leader kept on talking "There no way you are getting out of here alive. So why don't you pay the toll and give me that sword of yours and I might just let you off with a warning." The man still didn't say anything he just stood there unafraid and looked unimpressed at the opposition he was facing. Yakumo didn't know what to do; should she leave and forget she saw this, or try to help the man run away. Just when she was about to make a decision Yakumo's hand slipped and knocked over a trash can.

The leader looked behind him and said to his two henchmen to check out that noise; Yakumo tried to run away but she wasn't quick enough, they were able to capture her and they brought her to their leader. "Hey boss look what we just caught!" the thug said triumphantly. The boss approached Yakumo with a sick perverted smile on his face grabbed her roughly by the chin and said "Well, well, well what do we have here." The leader looked over Yakumo pausing at her legs, hips, and her breasts. Yakumo was deathly afraid; she read the mind of both the leader and the group of thugs behind him, she saw that they were planning to rape her and see could see all the disgusting details on how they were going to do it too. The knowledge of what they were about to do made Yakumo's heart leap from her chest into her throat; the leader of the gang then told her "Don't worry, baby we're going to have a wonderful time together." Then the leader leaned down so he could give Yakumo a kiss.

Yakumo closed her eyes and tried to avoid the kiss. Just then the man with the sword finally spoke "Let her go." The thug just looked at the swordsman and laughed. "Tell you what; considering I am in a good mood, I will let you go. I, on the other hand, am going to enjoy this morsel." When the leader saw that the swordsman wasn't going to move without the girl the leader laughed again and said "Everybody wants to play the hero nowadays. Okay, fine. Musaki, kill him." When the man heard this he just calmly spat out his cigar and got into a drawing stance. Musaki just laughed and said "Check it out, boss. This mothafucka thinks he's a samurai." After that Musaki charged in and raised his sword above his head. But before he could strike, the man quickly drew his sword and cut Musaki in half, with the top part falling backwards, and the legs falling forwards. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Just then three more guys charged at the swordsman. One of them yelled out "YOU SON OF A BITCH! WE'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" when the first thug was preparing to hit the swordsman with a downward swing of his baseball bat the swordsmen cut both his arms off with a upward slash from his sword. The then roundhouse kicked the armless man out the way when the second got close the swordsman did a 360 degree spin and cut the thug down with a downward diagonal slash. The swordsman then delivered a powerful kick to the third thug's face effectively smashing the thug's face in. four more thugs then ran up and tried to attack the swordsman from behind but the swordsman did a 180 degree spin and killed all four of them with a horizontal slash from his sword cutting open their bellies with their intestines falling to the ground.

Then two more thugs with shirasaya came up and tried to cut the swordsman's legs; but the swordsman jumped up and decapitated both of them with one slash. The swordsman then ran up to another thug and cut his body right down the middle with a downward slash going from head to toe. The swordsman then ducked under a horizontal slash from a thug who tried to decapitate him; he then turned around and killed the thug using an upwards slash going from his hip to his shoulder, then the swordsman smacked a thug in the check with his saya with such force it broke the thugs neck and sent him flying toward a wall. Three more thugs then ran towards the swordsman to try and kill him; the swordsman got into a stance and threw his saya at the thug like it was a spear. The saya impaled itself in the thug's chest killing him instantly; the swordsman then ran towards the two remaining thugs and cut both of them in half just below the ribs. While he was still running the swordsman then killed another thug by using an upwards slash from the crotch to the head. Another thug tried again to hit him from behind but the swordsman sidestepped to the left and cut the foolish thugs head off. The last thug the swordsman ran up to and cut his head in half. The top part of his head went flying and landed near the leader's and Yakumo's feet. The leader then took out a gun and tried to shoot the swordsman; but the swordsman dodged the bullet, ran up to the leader and cut his arm off. The leader fell down to his knees and screamed in pain. The swordsman then brought his sword over his shoulder and decapitated the leader.

The swordsman then walked back to where his saya was and he sheathed his sword and then pulled it out of the corpse's body; the swordsman then turned around and walked towards Yakumo. Yakumo was afraid; she couldn't read the swordsman's mind and didn't know what the swordsman would do to her. When he was but mere inches away from her the swordsman looked deep into Yakumo's eyes and for some strange reason she felt safe. "Are you alright?" the swordsman asked, Yakumo could only nod yes; the swordsman then gave her a kind and caring smile and replied "That's good to hear." When Yakumo looked behind the swordsmen and saw the mangled corpses of the once recant group of thugs; Yakumo began to feel dizzy and then she fainted.

The swordsman was able to catch her before she hit the ground "I guess you aren't alright." The swordsman replied lamely. He then picked up Yakumo and began to carry her on his back the swordsman then grabbed Yakumo's belongings and began walking "Don't worry miss, I'll take you to the park and I will stay with you until you wake up." The swordsman then began to walk toward his destination. When they finally got to the park the swordsman was able to spot a bench; he then went to the bench and put Yakumo on the bench, then the swordsman then sat next to her and kept her company. Just when he was about to get comfortable Yakumo then slid towards him and rested her head on the swordsman right shoulder. The swordsman blushed at the current situation he was in, but he just smiled and waited for her to wake up.

Yakumo had no idea what was going on but she hoped that what she saw was a bad dream; but she really couldn't say that the entire dream was bad the swordsman that saved her was really kind. Yakumo began to slowly open her eyes and the first thing she noticed was that she was in the Yagami Park near her school. "How did I get here?" Yakumo said to herself "Ah your awake that's good." Then a startled Yakumo turned to her left and she saw the swordsman that saved her form those thugs. Another thing she noticed was that he was sitting very close to her; Yakumo then quickly sat up and moved away from her savior while she was blushing madly.

The swordsman put up his hands as a form of surrender "Hey, hey it's okay; I am not going to hurt you, I promise." The swordsman said in a calm friendly voice. Yakumo couldn't say anything so she just nodded okay. "So are you okay miss…?" Yakumo then responded shyly "My n-n-name is Yakumo Tsukamato, and yes I am okay. Thank you for saving my life." The swordsman just smiled and said "You're welcome Yakumo that is a really pretty name by the way." Yakumo began to blush even more "T-th-thank you, if you don't mind I would like to know your name too." The swordsman smiled and replied "Sure my name is Patrick pleased to meet you." Yakumo tried to read his mind again but all she got was silence just like Harima. Patrick looked at Yakumo with concern written on his face "You okay Yakumo, your face is red are you sick." Patrick then put his hand on Yakumo's forehead to check her temperature; Yakumo face was so red a tomato would be jealous. "Good, you don't have a fever." Patrick then took Yakumo's hand and felt her pulse. One of the things she noticed was that even though his hands were callused his touch was soft and gentle.

Yakumo then pulled her hand away and assured Patrick that she was okay. Just then somebody was calling Patrick's name. "Patrick, so this is where you were." Patrick turned around and saw two people approaching him "Hey Kris and Mike what's up." The one called Kris was 6'2 feet tall, he had a fairly thin build, he wore glasses on his face and he had curly hair; also he was light skinned. The one named Mike was also light skinned; he had light brown hair, he was 5'10 feet tall, the same height as Patrick and he had blue eyes. Yakumo also noticed that they were all foreign and that they all had swords. Kris had two swords strapped to his back; while Mike had a sword with a blue handle with two eyes and two z symbols on the tsuba, strapped to his belt.

Mike was the first to notice Yakumo "So Patrick who is your lovely friend?" both Patrick and Yakumo blushed at Mike's statement "This is Yakumo she was attacked by a group of thugs so I helped her out." Patrick replied. Kris was the first to introduce himself. "Hello Yakumo. My name is Kris, and the person next to me is Mike. It's nice to meet you." Yakumo bowed her head and replied "Nice to meet you all." Kris then turned to Patrick and said "Patrick we might have found a place to stay for the week." Patrick was happy about the news "Really where is this place." Mike then responded "It is an abandoned apartment building that is scheduled for demolishing next Friday." Patrick sighed and said "I guess it will have to do." Yakumo then interjected and said "Excuse me." Patrick then turned towards Yakumo and she said. "If you don't mind you three can come and stay at my house." Patrick was surprised about this "Are you sure; we don't want to intrude." Yakumo shook her head and replied "No its okay. This is my way of thanking you, you and your friends can stay as long as you like until you find a place of your own." Patrick smiled and said "Thank you Yakumo, we are in your debt." Yakumo smiled and began to lead the three swordsmen back to her house.

When they reached her house and went inside they were greeted by another girl with worry written all over her face. "Yakumo, where were you? I was worried something happened to you." Yakumo put her head down in shame "Sorry sis." The girl then looked at the three swordsmen then back to Yakumo "Yakumo who are these people?" Yakumo then introduced them "Tenma these people are Patrick, Kris and Mike; guys this is my big sister Tenma Tsukamato." Yakumo then turned to Tenma and said "Tenma these guys are going to be staying with us for a while" Tenma was shocked "huh why?" Patrick then began to talk "Your sister was attacked by thugs and I saved her. In order to show her thanks Yakumo said that we could stay here because we don't have a place of our own; but if it is going to be trouble then we'll leave." Tenma then replied "Wait if you did save my sister… then you can stay." Tenma then smiled and said "Thank you, for saving my sister." Patrick then bowed and said "No problem."

After that Patrick, Kris, Mike came inside and after a little conversation between Patrick and Tenma she swore that she wouldn't touch any of their swords. After some dinner Tenma, Yakumo, Patrick, Kris, and Mike all went to sleep.

_Flashback_

_Location: Afghanistan_

_Time: 2:30 AM_

"_AHHHHHHH! IT'S SO FUCKING COLD!" complained one of the seven in the group. Patrick looked back to the one whining and replied "Oh come on Jake it's not that cold it actually feels refreshing." The one called Jake was 6 feet tall had blond hair; he had a skinny build and was lightly toned. He was also wearing gauntlets attached to chains wrapped around his forearms and the chains were attached to two swords on his back. "Well of course you don't feel anything extreme hot or cold never bothered you; also you love the cold ever since we were kids." The next person to talk responded "You know my brother has a point Patrick you are not really reliable when it comes to temperature changes." Patrick chuckled and said "Yeah, you're probably right Chase." The one known as Chase was 5'12 had dirty blond hair, he too was skinny and lightly toned; he also was holding a Naginata over his shoulders._

"_Just be glad you're not freezing your nuts off." Kris just looked at the person behind him and replied "Really Amit…really?"Amit was 5'10, he had dark black hair and beard; he also had dark toned skin, and he had a sword strapped to his back it was a katana with a sai like tsuba. "Yes Kris, I am really freezing my balls off. This is bullshit; I want to get some pussy not have my nuts fall off!" "Enough! Patrick what is the mission that Headquarters had given us." Patrick looked at the person next to him and said "Well Cory, our orders from Langley are to find a terrorist base and kill everyone in it." The one known as Cory was Asian, 5'7 in height, with black eyes and hair; he also had a regular katana strapped to his belt._

"_That's it? This mission sounds like something the army or the marines can do. Why would the CIA waste their top seven operatives on a boring mission?" Mike asked. Kris turned to Mike and said "Apparently the top leaders of Taliban are supposed to be there; including Osama Bin Laden." Patrick then added his two cents to the conversation "So that is why we are in the desert walking toward that small village in the distance there will be greeted by top Special Ops troops to provide us with support. You know 'if' we need it." The group laughed at the thought of needing help; all seven them were master swordsmen and martial artists. The seven of them were responsible for the murders of powerful Dictators, slaughtered armies armed with the latest weapons and anything else that got in their way. They were the CIA's top S-class warriors and assassins, code name "The Seven Samurai". _

_When the group finally reached their destination they were greeted by the man in charge. "So you are Langley's finest. I thought you guys would look more…impressive." Patrick just smirk and replied "And I thought that you black ops guys were supposed to be badass not kids still sucking on their mama's tit." Patrick's group began to chuckle while the Spec Ops Forces were not amused. Patrick then put on serious look while he put a cigar in his mouth; lit it and replied "What's the sit rep soldier?" The leader of the marines looked towards the town and replied "We got Insurgents in the town all armed to the teeth with AK-47's, RPG's M-20's and that is just naming a few, the big cheese is inside that building on the mountain." The leader then turned to Patrick and said "We have a chopper here waiting to take you and you team to the building we will handle everything else." Patrick turned to his team and said "Alright guys you heard the man let go and earn our pay." _

_Several hours later _

"_Okay boys we are over the target you know the drill we kill everyone inside. No prisoners, No mercy. After we are done here we get sweet, sweet shore leave." Kris said to the others. They all nodded and began the mission. After slaughtering everyone in the building the seven were finally at the last room where Bin Laden was supposed to be "Okay boys ready one, two, THREE!" On three the open the door and before Bin Laden could do anything Patrick severed his head from his body with one clean cut from his sword. But before the Seven could celebrate Chase checked Patrick's kill "Uh guys this isn't Bin Laden." Patrick looked at the decapitated head and noticed Chase was right. Instead of seeing a man with a large beard and tanned skin, the head was that of a white male who was clean shaven wearing a turban._

_Patrick looked at the severed corpse in horror "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Cory then field stripped the corpse and found Patrick's answer. "Patrick you're not going to like this. This guy's name is…was John Taylor and he was CIA." Patrick then grabbed the I.D. from Cory's hand and took a look at it for himself Cory was right "What is a CIA agent doing here? We weren't read in about this." "It's because we weren't supposed to know about it." Jake replied and showed Patrick the files that were all over a desk. "These are files on every kill we made since Whitamer became director. According to these files…WE HAVE BEEN KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE." _

"_WHAT!"Kris yelled, Amit looked at the files too and said "Not only that but John was going to report to the big wigs at Washington about Whitamer's corruption." Patrick was trying to hold back the rage that was building inside of him "Get the 'Director' on the line" Cory was able to find a laptop with a built in webcam. After putting it on the table and getting a feed they were talking to the Director. "What the hell do idiots think you're doing?" Patrick ignored the first question and asked another. "Sir, answer me was our target was a CIA operative." The director laughed and said "of course he was CIA; Agent Taylor had incriminating evidence against me and you seven assholes." Patrick was getting angry "You said the people we killed were enemies of our country; terrorists, gun runners." The director just said "So I lied at least you guys had fun doing it." The Seven were beyond angry, they were out right pissed._

"_Now I hope this won't affect our relationship; we do good work together, so why don't you come back and let's celebrate your latest kill or I can make your lives a living hell your choice." Patrick then drew his sword and said only one thing "FUCK YOU!" and cut the computer in half._ _The others didn't say anything Patrick turned to them and said "Listen up guys we are going to split up, lay low and when the time is right we are going to kill that no good cocksucker" "That isn't going to happen." the rest of them turned to the door and saw the black ops troops. "Your director promised us a lot of money to kill you sloppy shitheads." They all aimed their guns at the Seven "Any last words?" Kris just smiled and said "Yeah just one question." And then Patrick replied "Are you guys afraid of the dark?" Kris then destroyed the lights in the room while Chase threw a flash grenade. No one could tell what was happening in the room but after some brief flashes and lots of screaming Cory then turned on a flashlight and saw that all the black ops guys were dead Jack then check the blue prints of the building they received for the mission and said "There is a hanger with a carrier plane." Patrick then said to the rest of them "Alright guys let's get the fuck out of here."_

_End flashback_

Patrick woke up with a startle grabbed his sword ready for anything. The first thing he knew was that he wasn't on the street he was in someone's room and Kris and Mike were here with him. Patrick then remembered that he saved a girl named Yakumo from some street thugs last night and as thanks she let them stay at her house for as long as they like. Just then Patrick's nose was assaulted by something delicious; the scent was strong enough to awake even Kris and Mike from their sleep "What is that wonderful smell?" Mike asked "That would be the smell of breakfast." Kris replied Mike then got up and walked out the door. Kris on the other hand stayed to check on Patrick; he noticed he didn't look very well. "Patrick, are you okay." Patrick looked at Kris and replied "Just remembering the last day the seven of us were together and I was reminded of our new mission." Kris just nodded and went to check on breakfast. Patrick then got up and went to see about getting some breakfast too.

When Patrick came into the Kitchen he saw Tenma eating some cereal Kris and Mike both got omelets. Patrick then turned to Yakumo who offered him eggs "H-here is your breakfast." Patrick smiled and took the plate and replied "Thank you Yakumo, but you didn't need to do this for us the guys and I could have made our own food." Yakumo then said "No its okay I am glad to cook for you guys; it is also another way for me to say thank you for last night." Patrick then bowed his head and said "We are the ones who are indebted to both you and your sister Yakumo not the other way around." Yakumo just nodded and went to sit down with the others and eat her breakfast.

After breakfast Tenma and Yakumo began to get dressed for school. Patrick and the others were also getting ready for the day ahead. "Hey guys." Both Patrick and Kris turned to Mike "While I was looking for a place to stay I managed to buy these." Mike then brought out three sword bags "Good work Mike, with these we will be able to hide our swords and move freely around the public." Patrick said "Alright then let's get ready for school." Kris look at them in confusion "School?" he asked. "Yeah" Patrick replied "When we came to this country I thought it would be a good idea to go to school, you know try and have a normal life." Kris just looked at them nodding in approval saying "It would be nice to have a normal life." Patrick then got out their school uniforms and handed one to both Kris and Mike. After putting them on Patrick, Kris and Mike were ready to go.

When Tenma and Yakumo came out of their rooms they saw the boys where in very familiar school uniforms. "So what school are you guys going too?" Tenma asked. Patrick looked at them and said "Some place called Yagami High." Both the girls had shocked looks on their faces. Mike looked at the girls confused "You okay you two; is something wrong?" Yakumo was the first to answer "No we're fine it's just that that is the same school me and my sister go too." Tenma then had a big smile on her face and replied happily "That is so cool that we go to the same school what class are you three in." Kris was the one to answer this time "We are in class 2-C" Tenma then ran up to the three swordsmen and shook both their hands while saying "That is the same class that me and my friends are in. I know lets all walk to school together." Yakumo then tried to dissuade her sister from her idea but her mind was already made up.

Tenma, Yakumo, Patrick, Kris and Mike were all walking to school together while Tenma was singing a song out loud. "Sorry about this you guys." Yakumo said "Nonsense; I think it was a good idea to walk together." Patrick said. Yakumo then smiled and said "Okay" when they were half way to school the group encountered three women. One of them was a woman with blond hair tied into pigtails; she had amber eyes and a caring smile on her face. The other woman hand shoulder length blue hair, grey eyes her arms behind her head showing of her amazing chest and she had a warm smile on her face. The last one was a woman with short brown hair, violet eyes and an emotionless expression on her face. Tenma then ran up to these women while saying "Hi guys." When the Patrick, Yakumo, Kris and Mike got close to the group Tenma then began to introduce the women to the three boys. "Guys these are my three best friends; the blond girl is named Eri Sawachika, the one with the blue hair is Mikoto Suou and the one with the brown hair is Akira Takano." Tenma then pointed to the three boys "Guys these guys are Patrick, Kris and Mike."

Once the introductions were out of the way and everyone said hello to one another, another girl began running to the group while yelling out in a happy voice "Hey Yakumo." Yakumo turned around and smiled while replying "Sarah." Once Sarah got to the group she said "Hi everyone nice day isn't….Yakumo who are these three boys?" Sarah asked. Yakumo then introduced the boys. "Sarah this is Patrick, Kris, and Mike; guys this is my friend Sarah Adiemus." After another round of introductions Eri was the first to ask. "So how do you three know Tenma?" Mike responded to her answer "Well we just met Tenma and Yakumo last night."

Mikoto then asked "How did you guys meet?" Patrick then answered this question. "I met Tenma through Yakumo and I met Yakumo after I saved her from a group of thugs." Akira then replied "Thank you for saving Yakumo." Patrick chuckled and said "No problem, anyway after that Yakumo took me and my two brother of the street as a way of thanking me were are in her debt for that." Yakumo then began to blush again after Patrick said those words. Tenma then spoke "Hey that reminds me of something I heard on the news this morning but I can't remember what it was." Kris then replied "If you guys have more questions than we will be happy to answer them on the way to school." With that the group then began to continue to walk to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the group finally got to school Patrick was done answering questions. "So you three just moved here from America?" asked Tenma. Kris nodded in response "Why did you guys decide to leave your home and come here?" Eri asked. Patrick answered that question "There was really nothing left for us back home and we always wanted to come to Japan. So when we got the chance we jumped for it." When the group reached the front door to the school Akira responded "Well come on you guys we need to get to class." While everyone was moving towards their own classes Patrick looked back at Yakumo and said "See you later Yakumo, have a good day." Yakumo began to blush a little but she responded "Thank you, Patrick." After that everyone in the group went to their respective classes. While Yakumo and Sarah were walking to their class Sarah turned to Yakumo and smiled "Looks like Patrick cares for you a great deal." Yakumo fully blushed and said "N-n-no it's not like that, Sarah"

Once Tenma's and Patrick's groups made it to class 2-C Tenma opened the door to the class while happily replying "Welcome to class 2-C" when they sat down in their desk the class began. "Good morning class. Today we a have three new transfer students from America, let's make them feel welcome here; will you three please stand up and introduce yourselves to the class." The three brothers stood up, Mike was the first to give his name then Kris and finally Patrick. Once the introductions were over class had begun; the first subject was world history about the ancient Greeks. Patrick was happy he enrolled Kris, Mike and himself into this school; he was enjoying the fact that they were actually living normal lives the only thing that irked him was the class representative he had a bowel hair cut, wore glasses, and was very serious and loud. All in all in his point of view Patrick believed that he had a huge stick up his ass; his name was Haruki Hanai and Patrick thought that he was annoying as hell.

`Once the bell for lunch rang Kris and Mike sat next to Patrick "So Patrick did you manage to copy down those notes." Mike asked, Patrick just nodded and pulled out a cigar; Hanai was surprised and yelled out "What the hell are you doing?" Patrick finished lighting the cigar and said "Oh yeah sorry I forgot you aren't supposed to smoke inside the building, I'll go to the roof." Hanai went up to "It is against the rules to smoke on school grounds. As class representative I Haruki Hanai won't abide this; you better put out that death stick right now mister." Patrick looked shocked and said "You've got to be kidding me. But this is Cuban." Mike just looked at Patrick and said "Come on Patrick; just put the damn thing out so we can go about our day." Mike then whispered to Patrick "We all had to sacrifice something in order to live a normal life just consider this the price you have to pay."Patrick was about to say something to defend himself but he then realized that Mike was right. He got up went outside to put the cigar out when Kris made an asinine comment "Be sure not to put the cigar out with your own tears." Patrick turned around and flipped him off.

After he went outside and put the cigar out Patrick began to return to class; along the way he got a green tea and entered the room. But before he could go in the class, a giant of a man towered over him and with a sadistic smile on his face. "Hello new guy allow me to give you a warm welcome." After that he took Patrick's iced tea and drank the whole thing "thanks for the drink squirt." Patrick looked at him in disbelief and said "Yeah, no problem big guy." Patrick's voice was dripping with sarcasm. The giant smiled and said "You see I don't have any money so why don't you give me yours and I won't have to smash your face in." Patrick just walked past the bully and headed straight for Mikoto the giant followed him and said "Hey, jackass I am talking to you give me your lunch money." Patrick ignored him and asked Mikoto "Hi Mikoto, I am really sorry to ask this, but can I borrow some money from you to get another iced tea? This fat bastard drank my drink; please Mikoto I will pay you back." The giant grew angry at Patrick's comment and brought his fist back ready to punch Patrick into a blood pulp "You son of a bit…."

The giant never got to finish his sentence because Patrick retaliated by using his back hand hitting the giant square in the face this sent the guy flying into the chalk board and crashed into it leaving a imprint of where his body hit. The whole classroom was surprised that one of the new kids was able to throw Tennouji across the room like a rag doll with one hit; even Kenji Harima the guy that usually fights Tennouji was surprised. Patrick acted like nothing happened and again asked Mikoto for some money, Mikoto broke out of her stupor and replied "Yeah sure here." and gave Patrick enough money for a new drink. Patrick said thank you and went outside the classroom to get another drink, while some of the people in the class had to pry Tennouji of the wall. When Patrick got back into the class he was greeted by an excited Tenma "Wow Patrick that was amazing how did you do that." Eri also commented on Patrick's skill "yeah that was incredible how you threw that ogre across the room like that." "Huh yeah thanks" Patrick said scratching the back of his head. Mikoto then walked up to Patrick and said "You're pretty good if you're interested I train at a local dojo near here if you want you and your brothers could come along and train with us." Patrick smiled and said "Thanks Mikoto; to tell you the truth the guys and I were looking for a place to train. I'll let my brothers know about your offer."

Once School was over the three boys were waiting for the Tsukamoto sisters and their friends to come; when they finally came Patrick and the guys were ready to walk home, but unfortunately there was a group of 7 people in their way. "Can we help you?" Tenma asked, the leader of the group walked up and said "You the one that beat up Tennouji the Ogre." Patrick just said "and what if I am the guy that beat Tennouji." The leader just smiled and said "Perfect after I beat you into a bloody pulp I will be the one who rules this school. Let's go." Patrick just looked at him and said "I am not going to fight you guys." He then turned around and said "Hey Kris you want to handle these guys." Kris just smiled a sadistically and said "Sure it's about time I got to have some fun." The leader got pissed and said "You little shit. Don't you ignore me!" the leader then tried to throw a punch at Patrick but he was knocked back by a hard kick to the face.

Kris smiled again and put his leg down "Now, now guys. You heard what my brother said, I am your opponent." The leader then got up and said "What are you idiots waiting for kill this fool." Six people then charged at Kris but he just smiled and ran towards the group. Kris then jumped up and kneed the first guy in the face knocking him unconscious, the next guy then tried to punch him but Kris grabbed his arm and delivered his own punch to the thug's stomach the air in his body began to quickly leave his lungs.

Kris then gave the thug a parting gift which was an elbow to the back of the neck. Kris then leaped over the thug's body and gave the next guy a roundhouse kick to the head which knocked the thug to the ground. The next thug then took out a knife and tried to slash him "Look out Kris!" Sarah said with concern, But Kris was way too fast he dodged the thugs attack grabbed his wrist broke it and took the knife for himself. He then grabbed the thug by his shirt and gave him a brutal head butt, Kris then threw the knife at one of the thugs and it impaled itself in his leg immobilizing him; he then took out a long chain he was hiding in the sleeve of his jacket, he threw the chain at the last thug and it wrapped around his arm and Kris bellowed "GET OVER HERE!" and pulled on the chain dragging the thug to him and Kris finished him off with a haymaker to the face.

Kris then looked at the two thugs still conscience and said "You guys done yet?" The leader just nodded his head yes and said "Y-y-yeah we're done." Kris just smiled and said "Good." Kris then walked up back to Patrick and said "Okay ready to go". Patrick then responded "Yeah lets go." The girls were stunned by what they saw Kris do to those thugs but Mike was able to break them out of their stupor "come on ladies it is getting late." And with that the group began to walk home.

While on the way home Patrick talked to Yakumo and Tenma saying that they were going to go with Mikoto to check out the dojo Yakumo nodded and said "Okay just make sure your back before dinner okay." Patrick smiled and said "Don't worry Yakumo I wouldn't miss your cooking for the world." Yakumo smiled warmly and went back to the house with Tenma. When they finally got to the dojo Mikoto then replied "Here is the dojo that I train at, I know it doesn't look like much but it's a great place to train." Mike was the first to speak "This is a really nice place I think we'll do fine here."

When the group went inside the dojo they saw lots of people practicing kempo, karate, aikido and other forms of martial arts. Everything was great until Patrick saw something that filled him with dread; in the far back Patrick saw their class representative Haruki Hanai sparring with one of the students. "OH HELL NO!" Patrick yelled, Mikoto looked at Patrick and asked "What's wrong?" Patrick then turned to Mikoto and said "I am sorry Mikoto, but I don't think we can train here." Mike then looked at Patrick surprised and asked why not Patrick then took the two boys over to the corner "I am not training here with that tool Hanai." Kris looked at Patrick he was crazy and replied "Patrick you and I both know that this is the only place that is close to us where we can train" Patrick argued some more "Can't we find another place to train?" no we can't you are just going to have to suck it up and deal with the fact that Hanai trains here too." Patrick put his head down in defeat and accepted the terms. "Fine you win dammit." Kris then walked up to Mikoto and said "Don't mind Patrick, we will love to train at this dojo." Mikoto then put a big smile on her face and said "Cool I will get you some gi and you guys could start right now." Kris then smiled and said "That would be great thanks Mikoto." Mikoto blushed a little bit and said "No problem."

Patrick then turned back to where Hanai was and just said "I know I am not going to like this."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: the Original Characters are mine. The School Rumble characters are not

Chapter 3

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, and everything was peaceful at the Tsukamoto house. Yakumo was cleaning the house Patrick and Kris were sparring Mike was polishing his sword and Tenma "Yakumo its way too hot I'm dying of heat over here." Unfortunately Tenma was complaining of the heat wave that was happening today "Well, whose fault was it that the air conditioner is broken." Mike said.

Tenma then replied "hey it's not my fault." Yakumo then turned towards Tenma and said "Now sis you know you were the one who broke the air conditioner while playing samurai and chasing Iori through the house with the broom saying he was a bandit." Tenma had a sweat drop on the back of her head and was going to try to defend herself but found that she couldn't and just hung her head in defeat.

Patrick looked at the Tsukamoto sisters and came up with an idea "Hey, how about we all go out and see a movie. Then the guys and I treat you girls to dinner." Tenma was ecstatic Yakumo was worried. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Patrick smiled and replied "Yeah, it will take our minds off of the heat and it will be a thank you to both you and Tenma for letting us stay here." Yakumo blushed at the thought of having dinner and seeing a movie with Patrick but nodded and agreed to this proposal. Tenma and Yakumo went inside to get ready for their 'date' with the three brothers; the brothers in question were already ready and they put their swords in bags so they can carry them out in public.

When they were ready Patrick and the others were waiting on the girls. When they came down they saw that Tenma was wearing pink shirt and red suspenders; while Yakumo was wearing a light blue blouse and blue shirt with dark blue pants. Patrick blushed when he saw how pretty Yakumo looked; Kris noticing Patrick blushing smiled and said "Well now are we all ready to go." The girls nodded and Patrick shook out of is stupor and smiled saying "Alright let's get going after you ladies." With that the group went out to enjoy themselves.

The group first decided to go to the movies first they saw a romantic comedy about a girl who was madly in love with a boy but was finding it difficult to confess her love but in the end the boy loved the girl back and they lived happily ever after. Once the movie was done, Patrick decided to go to the mall to shop for the girls. While Yakumo was keeping an eye on Tenma the three brothers got together and decided to talk.

"This was a good idea Patrick I think the girls are enjoying themselves." Kris said. Mike then replied "It's a good thing too besides it is the least we can do for the girls for letting us stay with them right." Patrick then smiled and said "Yeah we should do this more often." Mike then smiled a devious smile and said "So when are you going to ask Yakumo out on a real date?"

Patrick then began to blush madly and said "I-I d-don't know what you're talking about Mike." Kris then smiled to "Come on Patrick it doesn't take a genius to know that you like Yakumo." Mike then replied "Yeah, I mean after all you're the one that saved her from a group of thugs single-handedly I might add. Your basically her knight in shining armor after that night so when are you guys gonna be a couple?" Patrick began to blush even more and said "you guys are assholes besides I like Yakumo as a friend." Kris just rolled his eyes and said "Sure you do."

Mike then added "But you guys would make a great couple plus Hanai would finally leave her alone." Patrick then turned to mike and asked "What is Hanai doing to Yakumo?" Kris then replied "Oh nothing much except he keeps on constantly harassing her to go out with him on a date to the point where poor Yakumo has to hide from him." Patrick clenched his fists and said "That bastard, I'll kill him!" Kris then heard this and said "Here I thought that you only cared for Yakumo as a friend; looks like you care for her a lot more than that."

Patrick then defended himself and said "I am not jealous." "Then why are you clenching your fists in anger." Mike replied. Patrick unclenched his fists and said "I am angry that Hanai would stoop that low as to harass a girl for a date." Kris then laughed and said "Of course that is the only reason why that would make you so angry. Hahahah." Patrick then looked at Kris and said "Shut up"

Once Mike and Kris were done making fun of Patrick they decided to get serious and talk about a little problem that they had every since the left the house. Patrick was the one to talk first "So did you guys notice it too or was I the only one." Kris then spoke next "No we all noticed it we are being followed." Mike then nodded before saying "Who should be the one to greet our guest." Patrick then said "I'll go." Mike then said "No I will go. You two stay here" Kris then looked at Mike and said "are you sure about this?" Mike nodded and said "Yeah it's been awhile since I had some fun." Mike then had a sadistic grin and began to leave the group.

The person spying on them followed Mike down an alleyway where he suddenly stopped and said "I think it's about time we stopped playing this little game of ours." He then turned around to face his opponent; all he saw though was the silhouette of a person in front of him the person then ran towards Mike at a fast pace pulled out a gun and said "Come along quietly." Mike then took out his sword and said "Not happening your gonna have to use that little popgun of yours." Mike then got into a drawing stance. The person in front of him who Mike could tell was a woman just said one word "Interesting." Before pulling the trigger.

"Hey guys can we get this?" Tenma then held out a good luck charm to the boys before she noticed something was amiss "Where is Mike?" Tenma asked concern in her voice Patrick smiled and said "Oh Mike went to go look for a restroom don't worry he'll be back."

When the woman pulled the trigger Mike disappeared, the woman was shocked and tried to find where he was; but it was too late Mike was already behind her and drew his sword the woman turned around and fired bullets at Mike who either dodged or deflected the bullets with his sword; Mike then began to move in for the kill at godlike speed. The woman tried to shoot again but Mike cut through the woman's gun like it was butter and then he brought his blade towards her throat before he stopped and was shocked to see who it was. "Akira what the hell do you think you're doing."

Akira held up her hands in surrender and said "My job." Mike pressed his blade a little closer to her throat and said "What the hell are you talking about." Akira then pulled out a badge and said "My name is Akira Takano I am with Japanese Intelligence; my orders were to follow you and your brothers and bring one of you in for questioning." Mike then sheathed his sword but he never dropped his guard. "What the hell does the Japanese intelligence went with us?" Akira then replied "We wanted to see if three of the seven samurai were a threat to our national security." Mike then told her that she had nothing to worry about but Akira then said "My other orders were to keep an eye on the three of you for as long as you stay in Japan."

Mike then said "Fine but don't ever do a jackass stunt like this again you got it." Akira nodded and said "Oh one more thing." Before Mike had time to react Akira had another gun under his chin "if you do anything to hurt my friends I will kill you and the other two are we clear." Mike just smirked and said "Crystal clear" before turning around to leave but before he left he turned around and said "Oh almost forgot." He then pulled a pistol magazine from his pocket and said "I believe this is your." And tossed it to Akira. She caught it and looked at her gun seeing that the magazine was missing Akira then looked up and saw that Mike was already gone. Akira smirked and simple replied "Interesting."

When Mike got back to the group Patrick told him that they were all going to this Chinese restaurant that Yakumo and Tenma knew of; while they were walking to the restaurant Mike told them about his encounter with Akira. "I'll be damned so she is with Japanese intelligence who would have thought." Kris replied, Patrick then said "So is she to be our babysitter as long as we stay in this country?" Mike simple nodded and Patrick groaned "Oh well at least we both have one thing in common." Kris then looked at Patrick and said "What is that?" Patrick smiled and said "We both can't stand Hanai." All three of them laughed at the little joke Patrick made.

When they all got to the restaurant all of them ordered there food little did they know Harima and their teacher Itoko Osakabe were at a table right behind them. When Patrick knew he listened in on the story of how Harima fell in love with Tenma he found the story very humorous and found it even funnier when Itoko tried to get Harima to sit with Tenma after heard her story. After that the group paid their bill and began to leave but on the way out of the restaurant they ran into Sarah.

Mike was the one who said something. "Hi Sarah what are you doing here?" Sarah turned around and smiled before replying "Oh, hi guys I work here but I am getting off work. What are you guys doing here?" Kris then said "We are taking Tenma and Yakumo out as a thank you for letting us stay with them." Sarah then nodded in understanding and was about to leave until she ran into the group of thugs from the other day.

"Hey bitch, watch where you're going." Sarah then bowed and was about to leave but the thugs wouldn't let her leave. "Hey baby you caused me a grievous injury why don't you stay and make it up to me and my friends here." The leader then tried to grope Sarah but she smacked the thug and told him to back off. That didn't sit too well with the leader and he said to Sarah "You little whore I'll teach you." He was about to slap her but Mike grabbed his hand and kneed him in the stomach causing him to back away.

"BACK OFF!" Mike yelled the thugs then recognized them as the group that beat them the last time and the leader said "You assholes again. You want another round against us." Kris walked up and said "Last I checked; I believe I kicked all your asses by myself." The leader then just said "Well we intend to correct that little mistake." Patrick then said "Come on guys, they aren't worth it."

The leader then got in the way of the group and said "The only way you guys are leaving is on a stretcher." Yakumo then got between Patrick and the thug and said "Please just leave us alone." The leader then got pissed and said to Yakumo "Stay out of my business, you whore." he then brought up his hand and tried to smack her.

But Patrick caught the strike by the thug's wrist and held it in place "H-hey let go you bastard." Patrick then began to crush the wrist and the leader began to scream in pain. "Apologize" the leader looked at Patrick with shock and said "What are you talking abouuuu-ahhhaahhhhahahaowwwowow" Patrick just repeated what he said and the thug then said "Fine alright I am sorry" Patrick then replied "Not to me to her" and he pointed towards Yakumo. "There is no way I am apologizing to this sl-" Before he could finish his sentence Patrick began to crush the man's hand again to the point where the wrist began to buckle and pop. "Okay, okay." The leader then looked at Yakumo and with tears in his eyes he apologized to Yakumo.

Patrick then let go the thug and gave him a solid punch to the face breaking his nose. The other four thugs then attacked Patrick; one thug threw a punch at him but before he could hit him he heard someone shout out "Hurricane Kick." The thugs then stopped their assault Patrick then looked behind them and saw Harima coming to his defense. "Hey there new kid. Mind if I join in?" Patrick just smiled and said "The more the merrier." Leader then join in and said "What are you idiots waiting for get them." They then renewed their attack.

Two thugs attacked Patrick one threw a kick but he caught the kick and elbowed him in the knee and there was a loud pop which indicated that the joint was dislocated. The next then tried to throw a punch but Patrick caught the fist with his left hand and punched the thugs in the solar plexus knocking him unconscious.

Harima then attacked the closet thug with a wicked uppercut which had him on the floor out cold. The next thug then tried to rush Harima but ducked under his attack and threw him over his shoulders and the kicked in the face while he was on the ground making sure he would stay there.

The leader of the group of thugs was surprised that his boys were defeated so easily he then took out a switchblade and was going to go for Harima but Patrick got in front of him grabbed his knife and sharply twisted it causing him to let go of the knife and then Patrick did a push kick to the thugs chest knocking him to the ground when the thugs was about to attack again he looked at Patrick's eyes and if looks could kill the thug would have been dead in the most brutal and horrible ways imaginable, the thug then began to run away from the scene.

Patrick then calmed down and locked at Harima and said "Thanks for the help Harima and the name isn't new kid it's Patrick." Harima just nodded and smiled and said "You know how to handle yourself in a fight Patrick. Also I like your attitude I think you and me are gonna get along just fine." Harima then walked up to Patrick and the two shook hands forming a friendship.

"Wow you guys were so amazing especially you Harima." Harima then had a stupid look on his face while blushing madly and said "T-tt—thank you. It was no problem." Patrick then smirked at the scene before him and then went up to Yakumo and asked if she was alright and she said she was and she thanked Patrick for what he did. After that the Tsukamoto sisters and the three swordsmen then went home they all enjoyed the day together.

But unknown to them the next couple of weeks were going to be rough the thug leader and his boys went back to their hang out and began to discuss what happened to them about how Harima and the new student kicked their asses Tennouji was pissed "Damn that new kid." It was then a new voice spoke out "This new kid. What does he look like?" and Tennouji gave his description to the person who asked. Tennouji then asked "Why did you want to know about this guy Chatou." The guy called Chatou didn't respond and just walked away.

Once he reached an old decrepit building he saw hundreds of guys there on of them ran up to Chatou and said "Boss welcome back." Chatou then began to address his army of thugs "Listen up everybody I am sure you remember what happened to 20 of our guys a couple of nights ago." They all remembered only one survivor told them what happened before he died they were all killed by a man with light tanned skin and an afro hairdo. "Apparently the bastard that did this is a student that goes to Yagami high school. I want you to find this guy and put him and his friends in the ground understood." They all then replied together "YES SIR." "Nobody messes with the Nagatomi gang and lives."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: the Original Characters are mine. The School Rumble characters are not

Chapter 4

It was another day at Yagami High the sun was shining, the birds were singing, all in all it looked like it was going to be a good day. Tenma, Mikoto, Eri, and Akira were walking towards school along with Patrick, Kris, and Mike. Once they got to school the day went on like normal they learned some stuff did a couple of pop quizzes and before they knew it school was coming to an end. Eri then asked a question to the guys "Say, what do you guys like better meat and potatoes or curry?" everyone was confused by the question. Patrick was the first to answer "Sorry I have never tried curry before and I hate potatoes." Kris was the next to respond "Why do you want to know, Eri?" Eri just said she was curious. Akira then said "I heard that guys like meat and potatoes must be some kind of man thing." Mikoto then began to go over a recipe for a meat and potatoes dish that she used to make " Let's see, your gonna need yellow onions, white potatoes, fresh carrots, beef round..." Mikoto then stopped in her list and said surprised "Wait a minute...DOES THIS MEAN YOU HAVE A DATE?"

Once school was over Eri was getting ready to go shopping until she was approached by some guy that wanted to go out with her. Eri shoot him down in ten seconds, when she was heading outside. She was caught by Harima who said "Hey, you shouldn't be so hard on guys trying to ask you out. In times like these guys will do anything to get a girls attention." Eri just walked away and ran towards the supermarket. Once she got there Eri began shopping for her father so to make a surprise dinner for him tonight. She was able to get the vegetables but she was having a problem finding the right kind of meat, but in the end she found some meat and some of her father's favorite wine.

Meanwhile the others were walking home Mikoto began to say happily "So Eri is making her first meal." Tenma then asked confused "I don't get it isn't Eri's family stinking rich?" Patrick then interjected "Eri wants this meal to be special that's why she wants to make it herself." Mikoto nodded in agreement. While walking Akira then warned the others that it was going to rain. Tenma then ran home to get the clothes she hung off the line so they didn't get wet. Patrick said that he had to shopping for Yakumo to get food and went to the supermarket. While walking there five thugs were watching from an alley. The first thugs said to the others "Okay guys the boss wants to know where that guy lives as well as his friends." the others simply nodded their heads "So we are going to split up and follow them to find out were these guys live. You three follow the group and you come with me and we will follow the other guy." with that the thugs began to follow their targets.

On the other side of town Eri just left the supermarket and began to walk home. Patrick just arrived behind her and was about to go into the supermarket until he saw a couple of unsavory guys talking to themselves when Eri passed by and soon they began to follow her. Patrick just sighed and knew that dinner was gonna be late tonight, with that in mind he began to follow after Eri to keep an eye on her. While walking home Eri was approached by a limo when she turned around to see who was in it she saw that it was her father. "Daddy, what are you doing here?" Eri said surprisingly Eri's father said "The butler told me I might find you here." Eri then said "So, you came to get me. Listen I was thinking for dinner, I was going to make..." Eri's father then interrupted her and responded "Yeah about dinner. I have been called out of the country for some very important business, it was very sudden."Eri was sadden by this news but she hid her disappointment by saying "Oh that's okay I had a dinner date with some friends of mine. I sometimes get our dates mixed up with you jetting in and out of the country." Eri's father sighed and said "I know and I just got back too. I am sorry I wont be gone long, do you want a ride home?" Eri declined the offer and said to her father have a safe trip. The limo then drove away.

Eri just stood there in the rain until she was approached by some people "Hey baby, whats a girl like you doing out here in the rain?" Eri looked up and found that she was surrounded by three guys who looked like thugs. The guys began to back Eri into an alley "What do you want with me?" Eri asked nervously. One of the guys just said "Relax babe, were just wanna have a little bit of fun with you." but when one of them began to touch Eri she retaliated by slapping the punk in front of her. The punk got angry and yelled out "Whore!" before punching her in the gut knocking the wind out of her. "I was gonna be nice to you but now I changed my mind. Your gonna satisfy me bitch or I will make your life a living hell. Eri was about to scream until she was slapped in the face. The thug in front of her began to undo his pants until he heard someone else. "Well what do we have here?" When the thugs and Eri looked at the sound of the voice they saw a teenager with blond hair, a skinny build and blue eyes. Also this teen was holding a pole like item over his shoulders.

One of the thugs said "Back off man the slut is ours. Find your own bitch." the teen just stood there and said "I might be wrong but I don't think she wants to play with you creeps so I will make you a deal if you apologize to the girl and leave now that will be the end of it, but if you guys decide to continue with what your doing you guys are gonna have a few broken bones." One of the punks decided to walk up to the guy and say "listen tough guy, leave now and we wont..." before he could finish the teen punched him in the gut causing the thug to bend over, then the teen kneed him in the jaw and got the back end of his pole and swiped his feet from under him before kicking him in the face to knock him out. The other thug ran towards the teen shouting "Big mistake, pal." and threw a punch at the teen. The youth ducked under the attack and thrust his pole into the guys abdomen and followed up with a palm strike to the face he then slammed the thug into the ground. The last thug was about to attack with a knife but he was caught be surprise from behind. Patrick sneaked up behind the last thug and put him in a sleeper hold the thug dropped the knife and tried to get out of the strangle hold only to fail and fall asleep. Patrick then dropped the thug once he was unconscious and turned to Eri asking her if she was okay she was still frighten by the incident but Eri gave a weak yes.

Patrick then turned to the teen and was about to say thanks until the teen and Patrick saw each other. The teen smiled and replied "It's been a long time hasn't it, Patrick." Patrick was shocked and said "Well I'll be damned. Chase is that you." Chase smirked and said "Yeah its me, how have you been." Eri was confused and asked "Do you know this man, Patrick." Patrick then looked at Eri and smiled and replied "Don't worry Eri this is an old friend that I know. His name is Chase, Chase this is Eri." Eri then looked at Chase and said "Thank you." Chase just smiled and said "Don't mention it. I was just taking a little stroll when I bumped into you." Patrick then went up to Chase and said "So how long have you been in Japan?" Chase then said "I haven't been here long just got here a couple weeks ago from England. I found an apartment in this town two days ago." Patrick nodded he was going to ask more but he then remembered why he came here in the first place. "Oh shit, I forgot the groceries. Chase you think you can walk Eri home?" Eri was gonna say that wasn't necessary but Chase then responded "Yeah sure I don't mind." Just when Chase and Eri were going to leave Chase whispered into Patrick's ear and said "You do know your being followed, right?" Patrick just nodded yes and with that they went their separate ways.

Patrick was able to get back home but he was soaked when he get back in the house "Patrick are you alright?" Yakumo asked. Patrick just laughed and said he was fine and gave the food to Yakumo and Tenma and said he would help out with dinner once he changed. After dinner Patrick then began to talk to Kris and Mike. "So what took you so long?" Kris asked "I was being followed." Patrick replied Mike then said "We were too. They were nothing but punks." Patrick then said "I just gave them the slip by taking alternate routes. What about you guys." Mike then said "We were able to 'convince' one of them to talk to us by giving him a broken arm. He said he was part of a gang called the Nagatomi gang and that their boss is looking for you for killing his boys in order to safe Yakumo. Their boss put a hit on us." Kris just smiled and said "Sounds like fun. But what are we gonna do about the girls? they can't get involved." Patrick then said "I'll ask Akira if she knows anything on these guys. Until then keep your eyes peeled. They all nodded in agreement, but little did they know Yakumo heard the whole thing and was worried. She was going to talk to Patrick about this soon.

A week has passed and Eri told the girls about what happened and how she was saved, but Patrick was able to tell her before she left to not mention his involvement in the matter. Eri was confused but respected his wishes. On their way to school Mikoto was the first to talk "You were really luck that that guy was able to help you out when he did." Tenma then said "he was Eri's knight in shining armor. Its so romantic." Eri blushed with embarrassment and told the girls to shut up. When they were going to pass through the school gates they saw a familiar face "You!" Eri screamed it was Chase wearing a school uniform. "Hello there. I didn't think I would see you again." Chase smiled. Tenma was the first to ask "Do you know this guy, Eri." Eri nodded and said that Chase was the one that saved her. Pretty soon Chase was swarmed by both Tenma and the other girls. Patrick and the others laughed at Chase's predicament. Yakumo then tapped on Patrick's shoulder and asked if she could talk to him alone. Patrick agreed and they found a nice quiet place by the tea club building.

Yakumo then said "Patrick I know what is going on." Patrick was confused and scared and said "W-what are you talking about, Yakumo." Yakumo sighed and said "I know that there is a gang after you and your friends." Patrick was surprised but decided not to lie and just tell her the truth. "Yes Yakumo, there is a gang coming after me and my friends. I don't blame you for being scared; if you want, my friends and I will leave your place today." Yakumo shook her head "No it's not that. I am just worried about you. This whole mess wouldn't have started if it wasn't for me." Patrick then went up and put a hand on her shoulder and said "This isn't your fault, Yakumo. This is my problem not yours." Patrick then told her that he will find a way out of this. Yakumo looked at his eyes blushing and nodded okay. Once that was over they went to their classes. The day went on like usual and by the time lunch came around. Patrick, Mike, Kris and Chase all met on the roof. Patrick went up and greeted Chase "Glad you could come. We have a little problem." Chase asked what was wrong and Kris explained everything to him. Once Chase heard their story he said "Even after we decided to lay low you are still getting into trouble aren't you Patrick." they all laughed then Patrick asked "You think I can ask you for some help?" Chase just looked at Patrick and said "We have been friends for a long time man. If you need help whatever it is. I'll be there to back you up." Patrick smiled and said thanks.

Later on that week the guys were at Hanai's dojo training with him and Mikoto but right know they were watching Mikoto and Hanai fight so for Mikoto wasn't putting her all into the fight. "Whats wrong, Mikoto. Are you asleep you've been to busy studying again haven't you?" Mikoto retaliated with a kick to Hanai's head only for him to block it. Mikoto tried kicking him again to the right side of his head, but Hanai ducked under the attack and tried a sweep kick but Mikoto jumped into the air to avoid the attack just when she about to land Hanai did a push kick to her stomach. Which caused her to land in a funny way spraining her wrist. "Your wasting my time, Mikoto. If your not going to give my your all I have better things to do." Mikoto was pissed at that comment and hit Hanai in the back of the head hard the others just laughed at the scene before them. Kris went up to Mikoto and asked if she was okay to which Mikoto lied and said she was okay.

The next day Mikoto went to a shrine and was about to make a donation so she could make a prayer. When all of the sudden Kris showed up and called out to her. "Hey there, Mikoto. how's your hand?" Mikoto looked at Kris and said "Oh well, the pain has gotten worse since yesterday." Kris nodded and then asked "What are you doing at this shrine?" Mikoto blushed with embarrassment and said "Well...I am her to pray to the spirit of the shrine to help me with the exam tomorrow. What are you doing here Kris?" Kris lied and said he was just visiting when in truth he was going to pray for some good luck with his brother's gang problem. When Mikoto made her donation and began to pray once she was done the two were going to walk away when all of the sudden they heard the door open. When Mikoto and Kris went to investigate they were blinded by a bright light and the heard a voice. "Approach my child; show me your hand and a pencil." Mikoto did as she was told and the person wrapped a cloth around her hand and the pencil and then replied " There this sacred cloth will aid you when you need to write something. Now go to class without fear." Mikoto looked at her hand and said "Thanks but I have to ask. What are you doing Harima?" Before the spirit of the shrine or Harima could explain himself he was kicked to the ground by somebody else inside the temple. "Hey you mind shutting the hell up. I am trying to get some sleep dammit." The three looked at the newcomer he had black eyes black hair and a skinny built and very dark skin.

Kris wished it was someone else "Oh shit." the newcomer then looked at Kris and said "Kris the hell are you doing here?" Mikoto and Harima were confused and Mikoto asked "Do you know this guy, Kris." Kris sighed and responded "Yes I do, his name is Amit." Amit then came out of the shrine and looked at Kris and said "Long time no see." Kris just said "Yeah so what are you doing in Japan?" Amit then responded "I jumped ship and smuggled myself into the country." while Mikoto and Harima were surprised to here this information Kris just sighed and replied "Why am I not surprised." Amit then turned his attention to Mikoto and said "Well hello there. Your one fine piece of pie." Mikoto started to back a way from this guy; getting the same feeling she got from Imadori. Kris then stepped in between them and said "Alright, Amit. That's enough." Amit then looked at the two and said "oh my bad, Kris I didn't know this was your woman." Both of them began to blush wildly and Kris said "She's not my woman!" Amit then looked shocked and replied "Are you insane. Do you not know how hot that chick behind you is and you say your not dating her. Dude if she was mine I would be all..." Before he could finish Kris smacked him upside the head and told him to shut up. Harima found the whole thing funny Mikoto didn't know whether to smack Amit or thank Kris so she just stood there and continued to blush. Amit rubbed his head and said "What its true. She is hot and she has the biggest tits I have ever seen." it was at this time Mikoto kicked him in the jaw knocking him to the floor "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PERV!" Mikoto yelled. Amit just rubbed his jaw and said "Oh yeah baby, I love rough foreplay." before Mikoto could kill him Kris held her back and said they were going to be late for class. Once he said that Mikoto grudgingly walked away from the scene Harima also left the shrine with a whole bunch of animals following him.

Before Kris could leave Amit called out to him. "So what are you guys gonna do with your gang problem?" Kris then asked surprisingly "How did you know that?" Amit just smiled and said "Don't you remember gathering info is my specialty." Kris just said nothing and asked "Do you know anything else?" Amit got serious and told him everything he knew "the gang knows where you live and they are planning for an attack of at least 40 thugs strong." Kris was surprised "How did they know where we lived we were very careful." Amit then said "Apparently a member of the gang goes to your school and he got the Intel from a girl with moving pigtails does that mean anything to you?" Kris face palmed himself and just mumbled "Dammit Tenma." Amit laughed and said "I guess you do know who the girl is. Anyway the attack is planned for either tomorrow or the weekend. As for weapons its mostly poles, baseball bats, some knives and some shirasaya. As far as I know they don't have any firearms." Kris sighed in relief without any firearms this would be a lot easier to take care of them. Kris then looked at Amit and said "You think you might be able to help us?" Amit nodded yes "But on one condition. In need a place to live for awhile." Kris said to meet him at his place this afternoon and he would see what he could do.

Later on that day after setting up Tenma and Karasuma on a curry date, Patrick and the others met with Amit at a coffee house. Patrick was the first to greet Amit "Amit how are you what are you doing in Japan weren't you in South America?" Amit then said "I couldn't take the humidity so I came here to hang out with you guys and when I get here you guys are in trouble." Mike was next to speak "Do know where there HQ is?" Amit shook his head no "I got here only three days ago. If I had more time then yeah but with things as they are." Mike nodded and understood. Chase was next to talk "Do you know what routes they are going to take if their boss is gonna be there anything?" Amit nodded and said "I know a couple of streets they would take you wanna try and intercept them." everyone nodded except Patrick "What's wrong Patrick?" Kris asked. Then Patrick said "If we try to intercept them and pick the wrong street the girls are in danger the best thing to do would be to wait for them to come to us and send the girls away somewhere safe." Amit then spoke up "While that is a good plan they are not just after you they are also after the two girls you live with as well as you guys." Kris then said "Even though it might be dangerous the best plan is to have the girls here so we can keep an eye on them." Everyone agreed with the plan.

Patrick,Kris, Mike and Amit went back to the Tsukamoto household and they introduced the girls to Amit after a little talk the girls agreed to let Amit stay for a week. Once there they at dinner and during that time the boys heard disturbing news. "Hey Yakumo could you make sure to buy some food this weekend?" Tenma asked Mike was the first to ask "But we already have enough food for the weekend." Tenma then replied "Yeah but the girls and I were planning on having a sleep over this weekend." everyone paled at this news except for Patrick who was to busy chocking on his food because of what he heard "What did you say?" Patrick asked while chocking. Tenma then said "Mikoto, Eri, and Akira are coming over for a sleepover this weekend. Why whats the matter?" The rest of the boys played it off cool and said that everything was fine. Then they asked if Chase could come over on that day as well. Tenma didn't see a problem with that and said okay to it.

After dinner the boys went to their room and they were pissed "Dammit we have to keep the other girls away from here." Kris then said "But what the hell can we do? We can't tell them the truth and we can't call the cops. Not only would we be questioned, the CIA would find out about the report and know where we are. So what do we do?" Mike then said "Let them come over." Amit then said "Mike are you insane if the girls find out..." Mike interrupted him and said "Akira will be there and we can use her connections to get rid of the thugs once were done with them." Amit the said "And who is this Akira chick anyway?" Patrick then said "she a government agent." Amit then replied "Oh great this is wonderful." he said sarcastically. Mike then defended his point by saying "What other ideas do we have we can't go to the cops, we can't intercept the bastards, and we can't send the girls somewhere else. This is the only idea that works." the others had no choice but to agree because they couldn't think of anything else.

The next day started like any other day everyone went to school the girls were excited about the sleep over, while the guys were on the roof enjoying the day. Patrick went to visit Amit after school they said they would met at the shrine where he was staying briefly. Amit was sitting on a the stairs to the shrine he looked at Patrick and just said "This is bad dude really bad." Patrick just said "So I guess you found out more about our enemies." Amit just nodded and said "Yeah apparently these guys are the toughest gang in Yagami. They have been trying to expand their reach to all of the city only to have other gangs surrender to them or the other gangs would be completely crushed by them. Now I know we have dealt with a lot worse and these guys are children compared to us but what about the girls? We can't let them get hurt." Patrick nodded in agreement and then asked "do you know where they are coming from." Amit nodded and said "they will be taking all available routes to the house and they are traveling in groups of 4. so even if you do intercept them the rest will get to the house and the girls will be in danger. Also the attack is tonight." Amit said "So we have no choice but to let them come to us." Patrick then said "the girls must not be involved so what we are going to do is but two guys inside the house to protect the girls and the rest will attack. I was thinking of having Mike and you on defense. Think you can do that?" Amit nodded yes and said "Don't worry the girls are safe with me." Patrick nodded and the two of them left and prepared themselves for what was coming.

Once every one was there at the Tsukamoto residence the girls had a blast bathing together. Yakumo was busy making food, Patrick was helping out as well. When he thought that the coast was clear he told Yakumo what to expect "Yakumo." she turned and faced Patrick and said "Yes what is it, Patrick?" Patrick looked at her in the eye and said "They are coming here tonight. When they get here I want you and the girls to stay in the family room and don't come out until I say okay." Yakumo was scared but nodded. Patrick then walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I won't let anything happen to you, your sister or her friends. I will protect you I promise." Yakumo was stunned but she found herself returning the hug all the same. Once the girls were done with their bath they began to talk about school and boys. It was mostly about the girls getting Tenma to try and feed Karasuma something more then rice balls. "Seriously I think he would have been sick of rice balls by now." Eri replied, Tenma then said "Your right. Karasuma is just probably being kind and not saying anything, and I am taking advantage of his kindness. Oh I am so stupid,stupid, stupid." Mikoto then said "Maybe you should try cooking him the curry." Tenma looked down at the ground and said "But I can't even boil water with out it burning." the talks continued like this and the boys found this funny being able to listen in on the girls cause their room was right next to theirs.

Two hours later Amit came back to the house and told them "they are coming guys. Should we tell the girls." Kris looked at Amit and said "Tell the girls that there is a problem outside and that no matter what happens tell them not to leave the room." Patrick, Kris and Chase then grabbed their weapons and headed outside while Amit and Mike went up stair to protect the girls. Once they were out side they waited for the thugs to show up Patrick lit a cigar and wait for the inevitable. 10 minutes later the thugs arrived with their weapons from knives, poles, shirasaya, and other melee weapons. Meanwhile the other two guys entered the room "Hey what the hell are you doing here." Mikoto yelled Amit then said "Hello to you to cutie-pie." Mike just said "their is a problem outside that the others are handling if you need anything we will be right by door." Tenma then just said yeah and told them to leave that this was girls time and no boys were allowed the two chuckled and Amit then spoke "Also whatever you guys here please don't leave the room." Mikoto then asked "Why whats wrong?" Amit lied and said that their was nothing to worry about and with that they left Yakumo on the other hand began to pray for everyone's safety.

The entrance to the house was surrounded by thugs. one of them said "Which one of you is the one that killed our men?" Patrick spat out the cigar and stepped on in to put it out. Then walked up and said "I did it. Now before we do this I want to say something. Leave now, go home. Please don't go through with this stupid attack." the thugs laughed and said that they were out numbered. Chase then took of the sheath to his Naginata and Kris drew his two swords and the both got into a stance. Patrick got into a Iaido stance and said "This is your last chance leave now." One thug heard enough of his preaching and decided to attack he brought is bat over his head and tried to crack his skull. Patrick then quickly drew his sword cutting through the wooden bat like it was made of butter. Patrick then looked at the thug and said "You should have listened." he then brought his sword up and cut down the thug with a downward diagonal slash. The thug let out a blood curdling scream and fall to the ground dead. The other thugs then just charged into the fray. Chase was the first up running past Patrick and impaling a thug on his Naginata before taking it out and slashing another thug across the gut which cut him open like a fish with his intestines and stomach as well as blood spilling to the ground. Chase then turned to Patrick and said "Just like old times, right?" Patrick smiled and nodded in agreement and ran forwards to the next thug decapitating him in one slash and getting the next thug with an upward diagonal strike going from the bottom of his ribs to his shoulder. Kris had four thugs surround him the first one tried to attack with his pole with a thrust Kris dodged it and went up to him an slit the thug's throat with his sword. Next he did an upward cut to the second thug cutting off his arms and stabbed the third thug with his right and left swords respectively then he turned on the fourth thug and using both sword cut him through the shoulders to the hips blood was squirting everywhere.

Back inside the house the girls were having a great time until they heard a piercing scream it scared the girls senseless except for Akira. Mikoto was the first to ask "What the hell was that?" Eri then responded "It sounded like it was coming from outside.". Before Tenma could go to the window to see what was going on Yakumo moved in front of her and said "Please sis go back and sit down." Tenma looked confused and then another scream tore through the air. "But, Yakumo what about those screams coming from outside someone could be hurt." Yakumo bit her lip and said "Please sis, I can't explain whats going on but please trust me you don't want to know what is going on." Tenma was starting to get scared and so were the other girls but Akira knew what was going on thanks to some info she got and even though she was pissed, she was grateful that these guys were protecting her friends. Then once again two more screams followed in unison followed by a really loud scream.

Patrick jumped into the air and kicked a thug in the jaw breaking his neck from the force of the kick. Next he ran up to an other thug and cut him down with an downward slash, he then turned around and got the next thug in the face with a horizontal slash cutting his head into brain matter and blood flying around in the air. Chase then ran up to another thug with a shirasaya the thug tried to slice him with a quick draw, but Chase ducked under the attack and sliced both his legs off with his Naginata then he finished the job by stabbing him in the sternum ending his life. Chase then used the back of his Naginata to block an attack coming from behind, then he turned around to face his opponent and he decapitated him with one stroke of his weapon. Kris was able to kill two thugs by cutting open their stomachs one after the other. Next he went up to three more thugs one tried to stab him, but Kris dodged the attack and switched his right sword from regular to reverse grip and stabbed the thug in the back. Just when Kris was going to move on to the next two Patrick came in and got one of the thugs by stabbing him in the heart from behind next he attacked the last thug by cutting him right down the middle with a downward slash which split the thug in two. Kris got pissed and said "Those guys were mine, you bastard." Patrick smiled and said nothing and went on to the next batch.

Meanwhile back with the girls they were terrified the screams only seemed to continue and increase. Mikoto finally had enough and decided to see what was going on. Yakumo tried to stop her that was when Amit came in with Mike and Amit said solemnly "Babe, if you look out the window right now the images you'll see will haunt you for the rest of your life." Mikoto was about to say something when she heard another deafening scream. Akira was about to say some thing next to stop her friends from looking but it was to late. Mikoto opened the window and what she saw next frightened her to her very core. She saw bodies drowning in their own blood and entrails some people losing their limbs while others lost their heads and the smell of it all was ghastly; to Mikoto it looked like an image of hell or of some great battlefield that she saw in her history text books. The images before her were so horrible that she did what any sensible person would do she collapsed to the floor and vomited everything that was in her stomach. "Mikoto whats wrong?" Tenma screamed. Amit just sighed and said "I tried to warn you." Tenma and Eri then got up and looked to see what Mikoto saw, but Mikoto became hysterical and kept on repeating don't look all the while there were tears in her eyes. When Tenma and Eri saw the battlefield before them Tenma just stared wide eyed and fainted while Eri was about to scream but Mike put his hands around her mouth and brought her back away from the window.

Patrick moved to four more thugs and he was able to cut through two thugs at once with a right horizontal slash to the stomachs and moved to the last two thugs and cut one of them with an downward slash and he block the attack coming from the last thug to the left with his sheath and he cut open that thugs stomach blood began to spray in his face. Patrick then kicked the thug away from him and moved on. Chase and Kris moved on to six more thugs, Chase went to the three to the left he jumped into the air and began spinning his Naginata in the air building centrifugal force to add more power to his blow. When he landed on the ground he cut completely through the first thug with a diagonal slash from shoulder to hip, once the top of the thug fell to the ground the bottom part erupted with blood spreading everywhere. Chase then went to the next two and cut the second guys gut open with a left horizontal strike and he turned around and used an upward slash going from stomach to forehead killing the last. Kris just ran forward and cut a thug with an upward diagonal slash he then jumped over the collapsing body and using reverse grip with his left sword brought it down in a downward punch; cutting through from skull to chest. He then blocked an attack coming from the right and Kris used his left sword now in regular grip decapitated the thug and then he turned a 180 degrees and killed the thug with an upward slash from his right sword cutting off the thug's arm from the shoulder. Patrick then just finished killing two more thugs and when he stood up he saw that there were only eight thugs left of the original forty.

The last eight were scared witless, one of them tried to act tough by saying "You..You Bastard we're gonna kill you for that." Patrick just looked at them with cold eyes and said "Stop trying to act tough. We just killed a good majority of your forces and there were only three of us fighting. This is a fight to the death, if you want to live then go now and never return or harm any of my friends again. But if you attack." Patrick then brought up his sword and got into a stance to drive the point home "I will kill you all without a moment of hesitation." The eight thugs were shaking from complete and utter fear of the three people in front of them. The last of the thugs then ran for their lives and one of them said "You assholes weren't supposed to be this strong!" he then ran away with the others. Patrick then shook the blood off his sword with one swing and sheathed it. Kris also sheathed his swords and walked up to Patrick and said "Have I mentioned that there are times where you are one scary son of a bitch." Patrick smiled weakly and looked at the carnage before them. "Looks like we made quite a mess here." Chase said. Kris then said "There is no way we can clean all this up. So what do you do?" Patrick then sighed and said "Lets go back inside for now and later on we will talk to Akira and see what she can do to help us." the three of them then walked in to the house. Patrick took a look at himself and his face was covered in blood he wash up his face and dried it off, then the three of them went upstairs and they saw Mike in front of the door Patrick looked at his face and knew that there was a problem. "Whats wrong?" Kris asked.

Mike just sighed and said "They saw your handiwork outside." Patrick then looked at the ground sadly and asked how bad the damage was. Mike then said that the girls are afraid of them now and that Amit was doing his best to calm them down. Patrick then went to enter the room; Mike tried to stop him but it was too late. When Patrick opened the door he was greeted by the fearful glances of Mikoto and Eri, while Yakumo was at Tenma's side watching over her unconscious sister, Akira just stared at them. Amit looked at Patrick and said "Welcome back. Just manage to calm down the girls." Patrick just nodded and walked into the room and sat down in the middle of the room and looked at Mikoto and Eri with tired eyes and said "I assume you have questions for us? Well ask away." Mikoto was the first to ask "What the hell was that outside huh? Why did you have to kill those people? Just who the hell are you guys?" Patrick just stayed calm and said simply "I believe you all know what you just saw out there, as for the reason as to why we had to kill them they were members of a gang that is currently after us. Also as for who we are all you need to know now is that we are not a threat to you guys." Patrick then bowed to them and said "Please believe we mean you girls no harm."

Eri was the next to ask "Why is a gang after you guys?" Patrick then looked up at Yakumo and then back to the group of girls in front of him and said. "The day I met Yakumo, I. We were trying to find a place to live and when I was looking for somewhere to live I was surrounded by twenty thugs and they threatened me. Then Yakumo was captured by those guys I told them to let her go but they wouldn't listen." Mikoto then recognized what he was talking about "You mean those gang members that all died in that alley last Wednesday was you?" Patrick nodded. Yakumo then interjected and said "Please, don't be hard on him if it wasn't for him I would have been killed or..." Yakumo paused for a moment before continuing "Patrick saved me that night from a very cruel fate, that is the reason why those gang members are after them if it wasn't for me none of this would have happened." Yakumo then began to sob silently. Patrick then said softly "It wasn't your fault Yakumo. I was the one who killed those men not you." Yakumo then said "But you did it to save me." Patrick nodded and said "But the burden of those souls rest with me not you. So please stop your crying." Mikoto then asked "But why did they attack the house." Kris was the next to respond "They came here because Tenma told one of them where we lived. Their plan was to kill us and and you guys as well to send a message." Mikoto then asked "Why didn't you guys go to the cops?" they couldn't tell her the truth so Amit told a half lie "The reason they didn't go to the cops was because Patrick would get sent to jail for murder. We weren't going to let that happen." Mikoto then nodded.

Eri then asked "So what happens now?" Chase then said "Even though we have won this battle they will be back." Yakumo then said "But after what you did to them I thought they would leave us alone." Mikoto then said "That's not how this works is it?" Patrick then nodded and said "Even though they know how strong we are. They won't leave us alone their pride was shattered tonight and they will do what ever it takes to get it back." Mike then said "Maybe we should teach the girls how to defend themselves so they can handle this problem better." some of them were in agreement to the idea but Patrick said "No we will not be teaching them anything." Amit then looked at Patrick and said "Are you nuts. This is a solid plan. If we can teach them to fight then they can look out for themselves. Patrick I know you wanted to live a normal life but..." Patrick then stood up and said sternly "**We will not teach them how to kill. We have killed so many people over the years that the blood of our enemies can drown everyone in this room. There is already blood on our hands, our souls are already damned. But I will not condemn these innocent girls to a life of bloodshed and death. Is that understood." **Amit was about say something to defend this plan but Chase agreed with Patrick's statement. "He's right. Who are we to lead them down that path." Mike then said "But they would be better off for it. They would be able to protect themselves better this way." Kris then spoke "Even though that might be true, it is just like that old saying. 'The road to Hell is often paved with good intentions'."

After Kris said that the room went silent. Mikoto then asked "So does this mean you are going to protect us?" Patrick nodded his head. Kris then said "We can't just leave you guys with our mistake. This is our problem so we will deal with it but since we have dragged you into this we'll protect you as well." Patrick then looked at the rest of the girls and said "It has been a long night why don't we all try to get some sleep." with that the guys left the room. Several minutes had passed until the girls were asleep. Then Akira showed up in the boys room; Patrick then said "Akira we need your help." Akira then said "You want me to use my contacts to clean up your mess outside." Amit was surprised but didn't want to show it. Chase then said "Please Akira. We don't have the resources to do a clean up of this scale we need help with those thirty-two corpse out there." Akira then said "Considering you put my friends in this mess I should put a bullet in each of your heads and throw you guys in with those corpses. But considering I could tell you were sincere in you declaration to protect my friends I will help you guys." Kris then said "Thanks Akira." Akira then said "The only reason I am doing this is because Patrick refused introduce my friends into that world of death as he calls it and for that he has my eternal gratitude." Patrick then bowed in respect to Akira, she then left to make a few calls.

The thugs went back to their hideout and reported back to their boss. The boss Chatou stepped into the light he was 6 feet tall, with black hair and a brown eyes, and a buff built. and a scar running down his right eye. "So let me get this straight? I send some of my best men to that house which were 40 of them to kill one man and his friends?" The thugs were scared of their boss whenever he was like this. Chatou continued "Then when they get there; all 40 of them. 32 of them out of 40 were completely slaughtered by not 10 or even 20 men, but by only 3 men." One thug tried to explain himself "But boss, they were really..." Before he could even finish Chatou threw a knife at the thug's leg. The thug was writhing in pain on the ground. Chatou then said "Now where was I? Oh yeah now I remember." He then yelled at the eight survivors "**HOW THE HELL CAN FORTY MEN LOSE SO BADLY TO JUST THREE MEN?**" the thugs just looked at the ground hoping to avoid their boss' wrath. "Also, when you idiots were left instead of attacking you all ran away with your tails in between your legs." Before they could say anything else Chatou attack them with a sword decapitating three of them at once and sliced one of them across the gut.

The other three tried to run but Chatou then took out three knives and threw them at the fleeing thugs all of them found their marks and the fell to the ground dead. He then stabbed one thug in the stomach and brutally ripped the blade out. Chatou then looked at the last survivor on the ground. The thug tried to back up while begging for his life. Chatou then put his sword away and took out a knife he then told two thugs to hold him once he was held in place Chatou then grabbed his hair and began to slowly sawing through his neck until the head came off the body. He then held the head in front of the rest of his gang and said "Let this be a lesson to you all. This gang doesn't need anymore cowards." Chatou then went to his 6 best captains and told them. "I want you to find out everything there is to know about this guy and his friends then when I give the word I want you to kill them all." They all said "Yes Boss." in unison. Chatou then began to walk away and say "I will make them pay and as for that one guy I will be the one to kill him."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: the Original Characters are mine. The School Rumble characters are not

Chapter 5

It was week after the attack on the Tsukamoto house and things were never more tense. The girls and the guys began walking towards school; Tenma looked like crap "Hey Tenma, what's wrong?" Mikoto asked. Tenma then looked at her friend and said "I had the same nightmare again." Patrick and the others knew what she was talking about.

_Flashback_

_ "It's been a long night why don't we get some sleep." Before Patrick left the room Yakumo called him back "Patrick what are we going to do about Tenma?" Patrick then looked back at Tenma who was still unconscious "Don't let Tenma know of the events that happened tonight. I might be best if she thought what she saw was a nightmare."_

_End Flashback_

The girls felt awful about lying to their friend but it was for the best, because they didn't know how Tenma would be able to handle something like this. When they got to school the group was approached by Sarah "Hey there guys. How are you today?" Yakumo then said that they were fine, Sarah then noticed something that the boys were holding "What's with the bags your carrying?" Patrick was the first to respond "These are shinai sword my friends and I recently joined a kendo dojo." Sarah then said that was cool. But in reality the boys brought the weapons with them for fear of an attack from the Nagatomi gang and they were going to bring their weapons with them from now on. The gang then separated and went to their classes; today was going to be a good day because it was the end of school year and summer vacation was right around the corner. By the time lunch came around the boys began talking to themselves "Hey guys we should do something special for the girls. To take their minds off of this little problem of ours." Mike said. Kris agreed with this idea and said "Why don't we take them to the beach." Patrick said that was a good idea "Kris and I will take the girls to the beach and make sure they have fun." Mike then got pissed and said "Why the hell can't I go?" Kris then said "Because we need someone to get as much info on our enemies as we can. So help out with gathering Intel for Amit." Mike then grudgingly agreed to this.

Patrick and Kris then went to the girls and told them about the beach idea. They all agreed the moment the girls heard of the plan Harima wanted to come too in order to get closer to Tenma. Kris looked away from the girls and asked Harima if he wanted to come which he eagerly accepted he then turned to Hanai and said "Hey Hanai you want to come too?" Patrick at this point was smiling but inside he was saying "Goddammit Kris!" Hanai then agreed and said "Only on one condition we bring Yakumo." Patrick then said "Yakumo can't come she is very busy." Hanai looked annoyed at Patrick and said "I will ask her myself whether or not she is busy as you say Patrick." Patrick was about to put Hanai in his place. When Kris stepped "Sorry Hanai but she made plans for the summer with Sarah." Hanai decided to let this one go. Kris then turned to Patrick and said "Calm down, the last thing we need is a fight between you and Hanai." Patrick then calm down and backed off.

Meanwhile on the other side of town one of Chatou's captains was conducting business with someone in a coffee shop. The captain was wearing a dark hoodie so no one could see his face. Suddenly a man wearing a black coat walked into the room he was 6'2 tall, had tanned skin, black spike hair, and he was wearing sunglasses. The man looked around and found the captain in the hoodie and walked towards him and sat at the table with him. The man looked agitated and said "This have better be good." the captain looked at the man and said "I wouldn't have called you here Hebi if it wasn't." the one known as Hebi relaxed and asked "What is this about?" The captain then said "The gang has run into a certain problem. We need this problem to go away permanently." The captain showed Hebi two pictures one was of Patrick, the other was of Kris. Hebi looked at these guys and asked "what these brats do?" the Captain then said "these brats as you put it has killed a lot of our men." Hebi then said "I can make these guys go away for you but I want 10,000 yen up front and another 10 when the job is finished." The captain then asked "and where do you think we are going to get that?" Hebi then said "Don't play dumb I happen to know your little gang has some very powerful friends." the captain chuckled and said that he would get his money and replied "just remember the job is considered unfinished unless you bring me their heads." Hebi nodded and left the coffee shop to begin his work.

The next day the group all met up at the train station and Hanai gave them all box lunches when everyone got their lunch they got on the train to get to the beach. While riding the train the girls enjoyed their lunch "Wow, this box lunch is sooo good." Tenma said, Eri then replied "I didn't know Hanai was a great cook." Mikoto then said "Yeah he is; and I know he's going to have fun even though Yakumo didn't come right?" Hanai was sulking in his seat because he forgot to pack his own lunch. Hanai then got up and tried to take away Harima's lunch with emphasis on the word tried. While Patrick laughed at the scene in front of him Mikoto just sighed and said "Does he have to be so pathetic." when the group got to their stop they were able to check in at an inn called the 'Traveling Dragon' everyone was impressed by how big their room was Patrick then opened a door and replied "okay the girls will change in the left room and the guys will change in the right." they agreed on that and the got into their swimsuits.

When they got out into the beach the girls were the first to step outside. Eri was wearing a two piece swimsuit that was black with a little purple flower in the middle of her top, Mikoto was wearing an orange two piece swimsuit with ruffles on the top, Akira was wearing a standard white two piece swimsuit while Tenma was wearing a two piece striped swimsuit. Hanai got the rest of the stuff with him, while Patrick and Kris wore their trunks and their shirts. When Mikoto went to the two boys she asked "Why are you guys wearing your shirts?" Patrick was the first to reply and said "We have a couple of scars on our bodies so we feel uncomfortable." Eri then popped in and said "Oh come on, how bad can a few scars be." Mikoto then lunged at Patrick while Eri attacked Kris trying to get their shirts off. After a long and some what funny struggle the two girls finally got the boy's shirts off, but when they did the girls and Hanai winced at the sight. On Patrick's torso were multiple laceration scars and several circular scars, Kris on the other hand multiple laceration scars, one deep scar running from his right shoulder to left hip and several deep puncture wounds.

Mikoto put her hand to her mouth and said "What happened to you guys?" Kris just smiled and said "ah these are just scratches." Mikoto then looked at Kris and said "Some of these look like serious injuries." Patrick just said the same thing as Kris and began to head towards the beach. Once they found a spot they began to set everything up. Eri then asked if Tenma had any sunscreen she didn't so Eri then went to get some sunscreen. A while later Eri didn't come back neither did Harima so Patrick went to check to see what was going on what he saw when he got there made him say "The hell is this?" He saw Harima butt naked with a sad look on his face while he was manhandling Eri. Patrick then said "Wait let me guess you couldn't find your swim trunks, could you Harima?" Harima just nodded yes to that answer. After that little fiasco the group were enjoying the beach and were about to eat some watermelon. Tenma then called out "alright guys time to eat the watermelon. Where is Mikoto?" Kris then looked at the sea and saw Mikoto drowning. Kris then jumped into the ocean and was able to get her out of the water and after doing a little CPR she was fine if not a little embarrassed. Kris then got her an iced coffee and asked "You okay Mikoto?" Mikoto just blushed and said "Yeah I am fine." Patrick then asked "what were you doing out in the middle of the ocean if you don't know how to swim?" Mikoto then said "I thought I would be able to learn how to swim faster in deep water." Patrick chuckled at this before it became full blown laughter "That has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Mikoto then told him to shut up. Hanai then decided to say "Gentlewomen, I will grant wishes let the swimming lessons begin." Hanai then said that the men would be the teachers. Harima then got the idea that if he was Tenma's teacher he would be able to get close to her he then began to tell the other guys to go with the other girls. Harima then drew up a chart to show them how to pick their partners.

By the time everyone had their partner Kris was with Mikoto, Hanai was with Akira, Patrick was with Tenma and Harima was unfortunately with Eri. Later on Harima tried to teach Eri how to swim but Eri just kept on avoiding him, while Hanai was swimming himself to death and looking like an idiot. Patrick then tried to teach Tenma, but Harima just kept on threatening him which Patrick payed no mind too. Kris and Mikoto began swimming far away from the others. Patrick was then letting Tenma swim on her own while he was watching her to make sure she was okay when all of a sudden he heard"What the hell are you staring at new kid?" Patrick got annoyed and said "Look Harima I am not going to make a move on Tenma okay so stop with the threats." Harima then just walked away. A while later Patrick heard of a swimsuit emergency coming from Tenma, Patrick then raced to find her swimsuit he looked all over for it until he finally found it and gave it to Tenma to only to be surprised when he heard Harima say "Thank you Patrick." Patrick then looked at the swimsuit and discovered it was Harima's swimming trunks. Patrick mentally sighed and handed the trunks to Harima.

Meanwhile Kris and Mikoto swam all the way to a cave. When they got their Mikoto fell asleep and Kris was waiting for her to wake up; Kris then saw Mikoto stir and when she was up he said "Hey there sleepy head." Mikoto looked around confused and asked "Where are we?" Kris then said "We are of the shore of the beach and were are in a cave. I brought you here so I can teach you how to swim." Mikoto then looked at him like he was crazy and said "Why are we all the way out here." Kris then said "What I want you to do is very simple. I want you to swim from here all the way back to the beach." Mikoto looked at him like he had gone insane and said "Are you nuts I can't swim that far." Kris ignored her and said "But considering that bringing you here tuckered you out we're going to wait a while." Mikoto got mad and said "Don't change the subject. Why do you want to make me swim that far?" Kris then said "Simple while I was getting you to come to this cave you showed good form and you had a lot of endurance so something like this would be a good challenge for you."Mikoto was about to say something about decided to give up knowing that she wouldn't be able to change his mind. Several hours passed and the sun was setting. Mikoto and Kris haven't talked in a while Mikoto was the first to break the ice "So how did you get those scars, Kris?" Kris looked at her and sighed before saying "You're going to continues to bring this up aren't you. Fine I'll tell you I got them in some of the fights my friends and I got in." Mikoto then asked something else "So Kris how do you and Patrick know each other?" Kris just looked at her and smiled and said "Why so interested in me?" Mikoto blushed and said "I am just curious." Kris sighed and said "I met Patrick a few years back. We would always get into trouble, but no matter what we had each others backs. Finally after one big fight Patrick took a bullet for me." Mikoto was stunned "What was this fight about?" Kris smiled and said "That my sweet is a story for another time. All you need to know is that after that battle Patrick and I took an oath and we became blood brothers ever since." Kris then looked at the sky and said "I remember that day like it was yesterday."

_Flashback_

_North Africa_

_4:00 AM_

_ It was a dark and cold night and there was no moonlight tonight. The Seven were able to get into range of their target Patrick then gave them the mission briefing once more "Okay guys the folks at Langley sent us here for a gunrunner who likes to call himself Reaper. This son of a bitch has been selling guns to the highest bidder. It turns out that Reaper's best customers are the Taliban, which means we kill this bastard we cripple the Taliban's weapon supplies. The big guys want us to go in silent find the target put him in a body bag and get the hell out understood." they all nodded Patrick then called to Amit "Archangel come in, repeat come in." Amit replied "this is Archangel, Shinigami. Just to let you know I got the Dragunov ready and I got my eye on an entrance at the rear with two guards posted there." Patrick then said "Affirmative Archangel, take the shot." Amit snickered and said "With pleasure." Amit then fired two rounds into the unfortunate men skulls. "Tangos are down, entrance is clear." Patrick thanked Amit and told the others to move._

_ Once they were inside Patrick was beginning to think that this was to easy; something just didn't feel right. Then suddenly the lights turned on and they found themselves out gunned there were 30 people with AK-47's and several guys armed with Machete. Patrick and the others drew their swords and were ready for anything. Then they heard a voice over the speakers in the building. "Children, I have been selling guns, rpgs, grenades and other sorts of weapons to the Taliban and the CIA sends Children to stop me. Ridiculous. Kill them" the guys with the gun's began to open fire the six samurai moved out of the way dodging and blocking the bullets until they found some cover. "Okay who the hell leaked the Intel to this bastard?" Chase asked annoyed. Cory just said "Does it really matter our mission is still the same." Patrick then said "Cory is right here is what is going to happen Cory, Chase,Jake and Mike I want you to throw the smoke grenades we have with use to block their line of fire. Chase and Jake you two get in there and kill the guys with the firearms Cory and Mike will provide cover fire." Cory then pulled out a SMG from his backpack while Mike got two Uzi's from his. Chase and Jake got their melee weapons ready too. "what about you two." Chase asked. Kris then said "Patrick and I are going to go after Reaper and take his head." "how do you plan to do that?" Jake asked. Patrick then replied "There is a ladder that leads to the scaffolding we will use that to get to Reaper." the six all agreed on the plan and they put it into action once the smoke grenades were out Chase and Jake began to cut their enemies into pieces while Cory and Mike drilled them from a distance. _

_Patrick and Kris were able to get through the scaffolding and were able to find the room. Once they were on the ceiling they set some C4 charges top of the room so the could get in and Kris set up some C4 at the entrance to the room. Patrick asked"Ready Kris?" Kris smiled and said "Just say the word." in 3 second they exploded the charges at the entrance distracting the guards when they were close to the door Patrick blew the charges on the ceiling. The two assassins then dropped into the room and while Patrick went for the guards, Kris went for Reaper. Patrick ran up and cut one guard across the neck, he killed the second one with a downward slash and the last he cut open his belly. Kris ran up to Reaper and before he could get his gun he decapitated his target with his right sword. Once the coast was clear. Kris looked around the room and he found a little black book when he began to look through it was Reaper's contact info of all of his clients. Patrick then turned around to see how Kris was doing he saw a red beam of light aim at Kris' head "Kris hit the deck now." Patrick then ran toward Kris and pushed him out of the way only for the sniper's bullet to go through his shoulder. Patrick fell to the ground bleeding, Kris on the other hand traced the beam back to its origin and using his pistol fired several rounds at it until the Sniper was hit and fell to his death. Kris then ran up to Patrick and said "Patrick you okay?" Patrick looked at him and said "I have a fucking hole in my shoulder how do you think I feel." Kris laughed and called the rest of the guys to get here quick to patch Patrick up. "Don't worry your gonna be okay." Patrick was able to sit up and said yeah and the two assassins clasped each others hand and began to chuckle at another job well done._

_End Flashback_

When it was night fall Kris and Mikoto were finally able to get back to shore. Mikoto was able to do great she was now a great swimmer, Kris looked back at Mikoto and asked "You okay Mikoto?" Mikoto looked at him she was exhausted but she said she was fine. "Your crazy but your swimming lessons actually paid off so thanks." Kris then bend over and told Mikoto to get on his back. Mikoto blushed and said that wasn't necessary but Kris insisted "Mikoto your tired here let me carry you the rest of the way." Mikoto continued to blush but ultimately agreed pretty soon once she was on his back she drifted off to sleep. Kris just smiled to himself and said "Sleep well Mikoto you earned it." Once everyone was back at the room everyone began to eat. Tenma then asked "so how far was everybody able to swim today?" Eri said "two meters" Akira then said "0 meters" Tenma then replied with pride "Well I was able to swim 20 meters a new personal best." Tenma then turned to Mikoto and asked "What about you Mikoto?" Mikoto then answered "5 kilometers" every one was shocked except for Patrick he new Kris was going to go overboard with her. Eri then got close to Mikoto and said "Mikoto you sly devil you." Tenma then said "that was pretty cool how you got Kris all alone." Eri then said "We want to hear all the juicy details." Mikoto then stopped eating and put Eri in a strangle hold and Eri began to beg for mercy everyone was laughing at this.

Kris then noticed something was wrong then he saw something whizzing through the air and heading straight for Mikoto's neck. Kris was able to grab the item out of the air before it hit Mikoto; everyone was surprised by Kris' actions and pretty soon Tenma asked "Kris whats the matter?" Kris then said "Oh, its nothing." then Kris walked out the room. Patrick then followed Kris out the room and asked "Okay Kris what was that thing you caught?" Kris then showed him the dart. Patrick then sighed and said "I knew I sensed there was something wrong." Kris then said "it looks like there is an assassin among us." Patrick then said "We'll wait until nightfall then we will make our move." Kris then nodded his head in agreement and said "let me go after this asshole." Patrick looked confused and asked why and Kris replied "This bastard tried to kill Mikoto and for that he is gonna pay." Patrick then smiled and swore he would make fun of him about this later.

Later on in the night when everyone was asleep Kris got his weapons that he brought with him and headed outside. Kris began to walk on the beach biding his time waiting for the assassin to show up. Then he hears the same whizzing sound and Kris did a duck and roll maneuver he then drew his swords in quick secession and he waited for the assassin to make the next move. Kris scanned the area trying to see where he was coming from, then Kris heard another whizzing sound. Kris blocked the darts that were heading his way and found that they were coming from the woods near the beach, Kris then began to run full speed into the woods dodging and blocking the mini projectiles that were coming at him. Once he was in the woods he scanned his surroundings trying to find his opponent. Hebi looked at his opponent and thought "Hmm, This guy seems quite skilled. He was able to grab that dart out of mid-air and safe that girl's life." Hebi then got his claw gauntlets ready. "This should be fun."suddenly Hebi jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and attacked Kris from above. Kris spun around and brought his swords up to block the attack, the two then pushed against each other before backing away. Kris then ran toward his opponent and tried a downward slash with his left sword. Hebi dodged the attack and he attack with a right sweep from his claws Kris blocked the attack and tried to kick him in the side. Hebi grabbed his leg and then he delivered a headbutt to Kris' skull; Kris was momentarily stunned but was able to pry his leg free from Hebi's grasp by jumping in the air and doing a push kick with his right leg into Hebi's stomach. This knocked the wind out of the assassin and he was forced to let go of Kris' leg. Using the momentum from his push kick Kris did a back flip and landed on his feet and was about to attack Hebi when he noticed that the assassin got face to face with him. Hebi then tried to end this by trying to slice his jugular with a left claw sweep, but Kris ducked under the attack and tried to do sweep kick to the assassin's legs. But Hebi jumped into the air and brought his right claw down hoping to impale his skull but Kris rolled out of the way.

Both assassins took a moment to pause in their battle, Hebi smirked when he saw three cuts on Kris' left cheek the blood was oozing out. Hebi then replied "Your very good for a brat." Kris said nothing and got into a stance then he asked "Who are you?" Hebi bowed and said "The name is Hebi and as you can tell I am an assassin. Remember my name for it's the name of the one who is going to kill you." Kris' next question was "Alright then 'Snake' who hired you and why were you after the girl?" Hebi laughed and said "I can't tell you who hired me confidentiality agreements and all, you understand. Lets just say somebody is paying a lot of money to see you and your friend dead and as for why I attacked the girl that was just a test to see how good you are." Kris shaking with rage "Bastard, he was using Mikoto to test my abilities." Kris then said "Well you might already know who I am but I'll introduce myself anyway. My names Kris, I used to be an assassin. Oh and what you said earlier you got that backwards your not gonna kill me." Kris then said as coldly as possible "**I am the one who is going to kill you.**" Hebi just smiled and said "Show me what you've got kid."

As soon as those words left his lips Kris charged forward he tried go for a low strike aiming to cut of his legs. Hebi knew what was coming so he jumped into the air and dodged the attack when he landed right behind Kris he went to attack by impaling both claws into his back Kris brought up his left ninja-to to block the attack and used the other ninja-to to go for his stomach. Hebi though was able to back up at the last minute with a cut running through his shirt with a thin line of blood coming out of the small cut. Hebi then charge towards his prey and attacked with a couple claw swipes and a few kicks; Kris dodged or block most of them and tried to attack with a couple of slash attacks of his own, but Hebi was dodging some of them. They finally caught themselves in a weapons lock and tried to push each other back neither assassin was giving an inch. Kris then decided to use a different approach and jumped into the air using the weapons lock as leverage and dropped kicked Hebi in the chest knocking him back. Kris then ran forward and was going to finish this, but Hebi attacked him with a straight jab hoping that Kris would run into the weapon impaling himself. Kris saw him throw the jab and side stepped the attack and using his right ninja-to cut the arm off from the forearm to the top part of the elbow. Hebi screamed in pain and tried to kick him, but Kris grabbed the leg and using the pommel of his ninja-to smashed it against his knee cap effectively shattering the joint. Hebi then backed away from Kris and fell to the ground in pain. Kris sheathed his left sword and noticed that there was some sort of tattoo on the forearm of the severed limb.

Kris then walked up to Hebi and aimed his blade at his throat and said "Alright asshole, start talking. Who sent you, why do you know about my brother and me? Answer me dammit." Hebi chuckled and said "Sorry but like I said I am obligated to keep my clients' information secret." Hebi then took something out of his coat pocket "Even at the cost of my own life." Hebi had a grenade in his hand. Kris cussed when Hebi pulled the pin to it, moving quickly he grabbed the severed arm and got out of the blast radius just when the grenade went off. When smoke cleared there was nothing left of Hebi except a large crater, some cloth from his jacket and traces of blood and bone. Kris just sighed and looked at the arm upon closer inspection it was a dragon tattoo that wrapped around the arm and it had a Kanji in its mouth. Kris knew what this Kanji meant 'Death'. Kris took some pictures of the arm on his cell phone once he had enough pictures he disposed of the arm by throwing it in the ocean and made his way back to the inn.

The next morning on their way back to Yagami, Patrick and Kris began to talking with each other "So what did you learn from our uninvited guest?" Kris looked at him and said "Not much. Bastard blew himself up before I could learn anything." Kris then showed Patrick the picture of the tattoo and Patrick said they should have Chase take a look at this. Once they were back home they went to Chase's apartment Chase welcomed them in an gave them some soda's "So what do you guys want?" Patrick then said "We need some info about this kind of tattoo." Kris showed him the picture and said "So let me guess you want me to hack into the police database and find out if there are any gangs with this tattoo?" Kris then also added "Also I want you to check on a name 'Hebi'." Chase just sighed and went to work.

Several minutes later "Jeez dude the security measures for the police database really suck." Patrick just chuckled Chase was a very experience hacker so if they needed anything done that had to do with computers they went to Chase. "Lets see here." after going through a lot of information Chase finally found a match. Chase then replied to the others "Looks like your boy Hebi was one of the top 4 assassins that would usually work for a group of yakuza called 'The Ronin'. Patrick chuckled at the name and asked "What do they do?" Chase then said "What don't they do. These guys are wanted for drug trafficking, protection racketing, prostitution, murder, and they just started getting into human trafficking and started kidnapping beautiful high school girls and 'training' them to be prostitutes here or they ship them overseas as sex slaves." Kris then asked "What did we do to piss these guys off?" Chase did more research and said "we didn't piss them off. We just pissed off their little pet gang the Nagatomi." Patrick then said "you're shitting me right." Chase then said "Wish I was, but according to this. It looks like that the Nagatomi gang is their muscle here in Yagami, the Ronin are trying to turn Yagami into another one of their territories with the least amount of effort. That's why they are getting the Nagatomi gang to get rid of all the small fries so the Ronin can take over the city." Kris then said "so what do we do now. Even if we do get rid of these guys we got their bosses to deal with. If were not careful Patrick we might end up starting a gang war between us and them."

Patrick then looked at Kris and said "This doesn't change a thing we will still protect the girls from this and we will deal with this problem." Patrick then looked at Chase and said "Chase I want you to find out everything you can about these yakuza and come over to the house and give me a full report about these guys." Chase then said "Consider it done." and he went back to searching up more information. Kris then said "tomorrow I think I am going to see if Amit has come up or found anything new about the Nagatomi gang." Patrick nodded in agreement and began to think to himself "So much for living a normal life."


End file.
